Respect For WALL-E
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: When someone tells everyone (chipmunks included) about respect, the chipmunks get the wrong idea and think they shouldn't laugh when WALL-E does something funny. It's up to EVE to figure what respect is really all about? Can she find the true meaning of respect and bring laughter back to WALL-E's World or will things get so dull nobody will smile?
1. The Pushover Parent

WALL-E gave a whistle to his cockroach as if to say "Time to eat!" Hal scurried up and dove into a snackcake WALL-E put out for him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which startled WALL-E at first, but when he opened the door, he saw it was just Jeanette in her suit. "Hi, WALL-E," she said. "Sorry to scare you. I was hoping we could go for a walk and have some laughs together. I'm bored." WALL-E nodded. He was glad to have some company on his way to work.


	2. Trying To Have Fun

WALL-E gave a cheerful whistle on their walk. "I know," said Jeanette. "Isn't it beautiful?" She sighed a little. "Jen ok?" WALL-E asked. "Yes, I'm ok," said Jeanette. "Just a little bored. Anything funny happened lately?" WALL-E thought for a second. Had he done anything funny lately? Then, he dug into the ground and jumped into it. He tented his claws over his head like a roof. Jeanette giggled. "Oh, WALL-E," she said. "You always have the best adventure!" WALL-E whistled again to say "Shucks!"

"Hey," said Jeanette. "I remember the time when-" But, just then, they were interrupted by a girl who looked at WALL-E very seriously. "What do you think you're playing at?" she said. "Oh, sorry to bother you," said Jeanette. "WALL-E was just telling about the time he buried himself."

"Ugh, seriously," said the girl. "Like, WALL-E could've been buried. You should respect him."

"Respect him…?" Jeanette pondered as the girl walked away. She looked towards WALL-E, who was trying to do a cartwheel, but fell on his back. "Uh… hey, WALL-E," she said. "I'm so sorry you fell." WALL-E tilted his head in confusion, but was happy that Jeanette was showing respect for him, so he patted her helmet gently. "I'm glad you're ok," said Jeanette. "Good, so why don't we do something else, huh?" WALL-E nodded, then asked. "Whaaaa?"

"How about flower smelling?" said Jeanette. "You like that. You can pick one for EVE." WALL-E liked the sound of that and gave an excited beep. At the flower fields, a woman saw Jeanette and WALL-E frolicking in the flowers. She cleared her throat. "Oh, hi, Ms," said Jeanette. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is," the woman said. "You shouldn't bring WALL-E here."

"Why not?" asked Jeanette. "WALL-E's having a great time." She gestured to the little robot, who was dancing in the flowers. "Well, the problem is, honey, that WALL-E might damage the flowers and then the groundskeeper puts him in trouble," said the woman. "My point is, respect WALL-E by taking him somewhere where his treads won't be in the way and damage the ground."

"Oh, yeah. Right," said Jeanette as she walked away from the flowers. WALL-E shook off the flower pollen and followed her. He chirped softly to ask "Is everything all right?"

"I-i-it's fine," stammered Jeanette, trying not to cry. "Why don't we dig for treasures instead?" WALL-E whistled happily at the idea. They went to WALL-E's worksite where Jeanette watched him compact a few cubes. She would clap every time WALL-E said "Ta-da!" And she would giggle when WALL-E found an unknown object and did something silly with it like put an egg carton on his head and shake off the yolk. "You look like an omelette," she laughed. WALL-E laughed too. Just then, a man showed up looking very angry. "What do you think you're doing, kid?" he asked. "We're just having fun," said Jeanette. WALL-E nodded. "Well, how would you like it if you had accidents like WALL-E and someone kept laughing at you?" said the man. "Oh, yeah. Right," said Jeanette as she walked away again. _Uh-oh_ , thought WALL-E. He hoped Jeanette was ok. He wanted to follow her and make her feel better, but he sensed she probably needed some alone time.


End file.
